This invention relates to a barrette, particularly to one having two decorative elongate plates intertwisting and overlapping with each other, enabling the barrettes to have a variety of shapes and colors and cheap cost.
Generally, conventional barrettes have a C-shape affixed with various decorative paper or leather patterns on an outer surface to increase beautiful appearance and it is found popular wearing plural colorful barrettes; however, the barrettes cannot really combine with each other and they cost consumers more money to achieve the effect.